HURT
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: sekuell dari 1 hati 2 cinta, RnR minna :)


HURT

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

Sebelum membaca fict ini saya saranin sebaiknya terlebih dulu membaca 1 hati 2 cinta.

Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat sekuell dari fict 1 hati 2 cinta. Kali ini aku buat multhichapter.

So, Don't like don't read~!

.

Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bercerai dari Naruto setelah tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai istri lain selain dirinya. Hinata yang sangat cantik, muda, dan mampu memberinya keturunan. Perpisahan itu membuat dirinya sakit secara fisik dan rohani begitupun juga yang dirasakan Naruto. bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Beberapa minggu setelah dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Naruto, disinilah Sakura sekarang. Tinggal bersama sahabat kecilnya Yamanaka Ino di suna. Ia tidak tahu harus mau kemana lagi. sebenarnya dia bisa pulang kembali ke rumah orang-tuanya, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarganya.

Terlebih lagi mendengar perceraian yang akan dia lakukan, setelah menenangin dirinya di rumah Ino. pasti baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Naruto akan marah besar. Tapi inilah keputusan yang akan dia ambil, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ketika suami yang dia cintai mempunya istri lain.

Mempunyai cewek lain saja sudah membuatnya sakit hati, apalagi mempunyai istri lain yang bahkan sudah mempunyai anak dari hasil hubungannya. Ia tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa menerima hal itu. baginya dengan perceraian yang dia lakukan semuanya akan beres. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela. Tapi ini demi kebaikan dirinya, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini kepadamu Sakura?" tanya Ino waktu pertama kali Sakura menceritakan masalahnya. Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan tak lama setelah itu beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Membiarkan cairan bening suci itu turun di kedua pipinya. Kedua matanya meredup sayu mengingat kejadian saat itu.

Dengan terisak ia berkata. "Aku mengerti perasaannya pun seorang suami ingin mempunyai seorang anak dari istrinya. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Ino terdiam tidak menjawab. Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tahu Ino, semua ini memang menyakitkan. Aku merasa sakit harus memberikannya kepada wanita lain. aku pun juga merasa cemburu, sebab aku tidak akan lagi menjadi pusat hidupnya. Tapi aku akan merasa lebih sakit lagi ketika melihat dia bersamaku seumur hidupnya tanpa adanya keturunan. Jadi jangan menyalahkannya. Ia tidak bersalah apa-apa."

Ino menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengerti perasaan sang sahabat. "Kau tahu Sakura, aku tidak akan sekuat dan setegar dirimu jika aku berada di posisimu."

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Ino." Ucap Sakura setegar mungkin. Tapi Ino tahu di dalam hati sahabatnya itu tak akan setegar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ya aku tahu."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Anak kurang ajar._ PLAKK._" Lelaki paruh baya yang diperkrakan berumur sekitar 60 tahun itu berteriak marah kepada laki-laki yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya. Bahkan ketika laki-laki berambut kuning itu ditampar, kedua orang-tuanya tidak menolongnya. Sang ibu yang hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan sang suami. Sedangkan istri kedua dari pria itu hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan istrimu pergi HAH!." Teriaknya marah lagi. kali ini sang ayah dari pria tersebut mencoba meredamkan amarah sang ayah.

"Ayah tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Minato hati-hati.

"Diam kau Minato. jangan kau sekali-kali membela anak kurang ajar ini. coba kau lihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya dengan menantu kesayanganku itu."

"Ayah," panggil sang menantu yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Khusina. Mencoba meredam kemarahan sang mertua. Lantaran Khusina tahu sedikit saja mertuanya itu stress akan berakibat fatal untuk keadaan jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku kek. Aku akan mencari Sakura-chan. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Ck, memang sudah seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu. dan aku tidak ingin melihat wanita ini ada disini." tunjuk Jiraiya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang ditunjuk hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kek, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah istriku. Dia ibu dari anakku yang telah dilahirkan dengan susah payah," Ucap Naruto membela Hinata.

"Jadi kau membelanya, anak kurang ajar." Jiraiya menggeram marah kepada cucunya itu. dengan cepat tangan Jiraiya mencoba untuk menampar Naruto lagi tapi…

_Plakk._

"Kakek!"

"Ayah." Pekik Naruto, Minato dan Khusina sama-sama. Ya Hinata melindungi Naruto dari amukan sang kakek. Hal hasil bukan Naruto yang ditampar melainkan Hinata. seketika itu juga Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya yang panas dan juga darah yang sedikit merembes dari sela bibirnya.

"Ja-jangan. Jangan pukul Na-Naruto-kun lagi. ini bukan salahnya. I-ini semua salahku kek," ucap Hinata terbata-bata menahan tangis sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. "Semua ini salahku. Bukan salah Naruto." isaknya pelan. Kini tangis yang sedari ditahan, tumpah sudah. Ia tidak kuat melihat suaminya disakiti oleh keluaganya sendiri terlebih karena dirinya.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto ini salahku. Aku yang menyebabkan masalah ini. jadi aku akan pergi," Ucap Hinata. Seketika juga Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Hinata yang ingin pergi. Dengan tegas Naruto melarangnya.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh pergi."

Melihat Naruto yang menahan Hinata pergi membuat Jiraiya semakin marah. "Ngomong apa kau, biarkan perempuan sial ini pergi." Maki Jiraiya.

"KAKEK!" bentak Naruto keras. "Cukup jangan menyalahkannya. Aku yang salah. bukan Hinata. jadi kalau harus yang ada disalahkan disini bukan Hinata tapi aku." Bentak Naruto. kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi pada sang kakek. Baginya, kakeknya itu sudah kelewatan. Setahunya kakeknya itu sangat baik.

"Kakek tidak mau tahu! kalau kau tidak membawa pulang Sakura, kakek dan orang tuamu tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian. Bahkan aku akan menganggap anak kalian adalah anak haram. Sekali pun Sakura telah ditemukan, aku ingin kau pisah dengan perempuan sialan itu. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Jiraiya segera keluar meninggalkan rumah Naruto disusul oleh Minato.

Sedangkan Khusina dengan mata sembab ia hanya memandang sendu pada putra semata wayangnya. Untuk sesaat ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Hingga akhirnya Khusina melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu. Meraih tangan Naruto dan Hinata, menuntun keduanya untuk duduk disofa panjang. Setelah itu Khusina segera menuju ke dapur. Mulanya Naruto dan Hinata bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Khusina. Tapi setelah meihat Khusina kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat, sebuah handuk kecil bersih, dan sekotak yang diketahui oleh keduanya adalah peralatan p3k. Rupanya Khusina ingin mengobati luka mereka.

Khusina duduk disamping Hinata yang menunduk takut. Dengan ragu Khusina meraih dagu wanita cantik itu agar menatapnya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya mulai sibuk dengan peralatan dibawanya tadi dan memulai membersihkan luka dibibir Hinata.

"Ibu." Panggil Hinata pelan. Tapi Khusina tidak mengubrisnya. Ia hanya diam, sementara tangannya bergerak mengobati luka Hinata. Sesekali terlihat setetes air mata turun dari mata indahnya.

"I …"

"Pakai ini dipipimu , jangan sampai ada bekas disana." Khusina segera menyerahkan kantong kompres itu pada Hinata. lalu beralih pada putra kesayangannya yang sedari tadi menatap kedua wanita tersebut.

"Ibu…" panggil Naruto lembut. Meminta perhatian dari ibunya. Ibu yang sangat dia sayangi.

Khusina menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi ia tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Naruto mencoba tersenyum tapi senyuman itu tidak dibalas ibunya. Justru ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Masih dengan diamnya Khusina, ia mengobati luka-luka diwajah anaknya yang tampak kacau itu. air matanya kini tertumpah lagi. Khusina menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Naruto merasa sangat bersalah kepada ibunya.

Dengan lembut Naruto merengkuh ibunya ke dalam dekapannya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun ikut menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu sama seperti ibunya. Tampaknya kepergian Sakura membawa dampak bagi keluarga Namikaze itu. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung Naruto guna menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan keluarga Naruto. Keluarga Sakura, khususnya sang ibu Haruno tampak berbaring diranjang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri atau koma. Lantaran karena stress memikirkan sang putri tercinta. Semenjak mengetahui putrinya pergi dari rumah Naruto, dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya dimana. Membuat nyonya Haruno itu sangat depresi berat. Membuat kakak dari Sakura, Haruno Sasori marah besar. Dalam hatinya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada keluarganya terutama adiknya, dia tidak akan diam saja dia akan membuat perhitungan pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan mama Itachi?" tanya Sasori ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya. Tampak wajahnya yang sangat lelah karena beberapa hari ini dia sibuk mencari adiknya belum lagi mengurus perusahaan yang menjadi tanggungannya saat ini setelah ayahnya meninggal. Terlebih lagi pikirannya kali ini bukan hanya tertuju pada adiknya tapi juga pada kondisi ibunya.

"Keadaannya masih sama," ucap Itachi prihatin. Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Haruno itu hanya bisa menatap sedih kepada nyonya Haruno yang terbaring tak berdaya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasori yang sedang mengelus tangan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Belum."

Itachi menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu, "tenang saja, Sakura tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi menghibur.

Wajah baby face itu menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum kepada sahabatnya dan sekaligus dokter keluarganya itu. "hm, terimakasih," Ucapnya pelan. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Setelah itu menatap kembali keadaan ibu sahabatnya itu. begitu pun dengan Sasori.

Dengan menahan tangisnya Sasori berkata dengan lirih di depan ibunya itu, "cepatlah sembuh ma, Sasori membutuhkan mama," Ucapnya lirih.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura memandang hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya dengan sendu. Hujan yang seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya, membasahi bumi membuat hitamnya aspal menjadi semakin hitam. Rintik air menimpa atap-atap rumah atau gedung-gedung besar. Ritme suaranya hujan terdengar teratur namun sendu. Menambah pas suasana Sakura yang saat ini sedang tidak baik.

"Hah…" Sakura lantas mendesah panjang. Mencoba menenangin perasaannya yang sedari tadi tidak enak. Perasaan yang sangat menganggunya. Membuatnya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, bukan karena tidak bisa menangis lagi lantaran air matanya kini kering. Tapi dia tidak ingin membangunkan Ino dan keluarganya kecilnya tebangun hanya karena suara isak tangisnya.

Ia tidak mau merepotkan Ino lagi. Sakura mendesah lagi. ia segera menutup gordyn jendelanya dan segera tidur. Tetapi ketika dia sudah berada di atas ranjang, ia hanya duduk termenung sambil bersandar pada sandaran ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia tengah berpikir bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah kepergiannya. Apakah Naruto saat ini tengah mencarinya atau justru tengah bahagia bersama Hinata keluarga barunya. Ia sangat merindukan Naruto saat ini. Ia jadi teringat setiap malam sebelum tidur, Naruto dengan manja akan meminta dirinya untuk membuatkan susu hangat dan Meminta dirinya untuk mengelus ubun-ubun kepala sang suami ketika hendak tidur. Manja? Memang. Tapi Sakura menyukainya. Baginya selama permintaan itu untuk meyenangkan suaminya, dia tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Tes.

Sekali lagi Ia menangis. mengingat masa-masa dirinya bersama Naruto, membuatnya sedih. perpisahan yang dilakukannya ini membuat dirinya hancur. Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kurus. Tubuhnya yang terlihat lemas. Wajahnya pucat, cahaya mata emeraldnya kini tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu lagi. Semua yang terjadi pada kondisi badannya karena perpisahan itu. Perpisahan yang bukan hanya dia merasakan dampaknya. Tapi Naruto juga.

Tbc

A/N:

riview senpai :)


End file.
